1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to data storage media and, in particular, to probe storage media.
2. Discussion of Related Art
In general, conventional memory devices perform well to store data. However, they suffer from some limitations. Manufacturers are thus continually looking for alternatives to conventional memory devices. Probe storage media is one such alternative.